Satoko Kiranoko
Biography Satoko Kiranoko (Japanese: 聡子 (Satoko)) (born July 5, 2009) is a 11-year-old Japanese girl and the identical twin sister of Setsuko. She was born in Tokyo, Japan in 2009. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday-Hello Kitty themed party *2nd Birthday-Dinosaur party *3rd Birthday-celebrated at Tokyo Disneyland *4th Birthday-Neon Hello Kitty themed party *5th Birthday-Rubber Ducky party *6th Birthday-Cheerful Japanese Kimmidoll themed party *7th Birthday-Japanese Kokeshi Doll party *8th Birthday-Japanese tea party *9th Birthday-Having a Ball at 9 Baseball Party *10th Birthday-Geisha party *11th Birthday-Went to Universal Studios Japan *12th Birthday-Pokémon themed party with special guests Ash Ketchum and Pikachu *13th Birthday-went to a soccer game *14th Birthday-Karaoke party *15th Birthday-Las Vegas-style casino themed party Appearance Satoko has long pig-tails with flower hairclips, a pink shirt with a heart in the middle, light blue jeans, and a bright and bubbly look, her party clothes is a pink shirt and blue jeans covered in glitter like the rest of her siblings' party clothes She and Setsuko have the Bellatrix marking on their arms. Personality She and Setsuko serve as Hans' bodyguards, She is more fun-loving. Family Tree *Father: Joseph Kiranoko (1975-) *Mother: Marie-Anne Kiranoko (1974-) *Brothers: Sun Wei Kiranoko (2007-), Hans Kiranoko (2008-), Akim Kiranoko (2016-), Rolf Kiranoko (2017-), Elliot Kiranoko (2026-), Matti Kiranoko (2027-) *Sisters: Sun Chen Kiranoko (2007-), Setsuko Kiranoko (2009-), Ania Kiranoko (2010-), Adele Kiranoko (2011-), Dita Kiranoko (2012-), Agape Kiranoko (2013-), Alda Kiranoko (2014-), Mi-Yung Kiranoko (2015-), Monique Kiranoko (2023-) *Husband: Satoshi Akato *Father-in-Law: Akato *Mother-in-Law: Akato *Brother-in-Law: Takashi Shikano *Sisters-in-Law: Ellen-Louise Poindexter *Nephews: Toshio Shikano *Aunts: Eva -Kiranoko, Aspen Kiranoko, Cassidy Tang- *Uncles: Lincoln Kiranoko, Braxton (1976-) *Cousins: Phoebe Tang ( -), Harmony Tang ( -), Naomi Tang ( -) *Grandmothers: Hazel Kiranoko ( -), Ingrid Tang ( -) *Grandfathers: Jasper Kiranoko ( -), Xavier Tang ( -) Relationships *Setsuko Kiranoko - *Marie-Anne Kiranoko - *Joseph Kiranoko - *Sun Wei Kiranoko - *Sun Chen Kiranoko - *Hans Kiranoko - *Ania Kiranoko - *Adele Kiranoko - *Dita Kiranoko - *Agape Kiranoko - *Alda Kiranoko - *Akim Kiranoko - *Rolf Kiranoko - *Matti Kiranoko - *Takashi Shikano - her brother-in-law *Toshio Shikano - her nephew *Satoshi Shikano - her husband Exploding Spirit In Supernanny: The Theory Animated Quotes When I looked up the Nanking Massacre, occupation of China and Unit 731, I never spoke to Sun Wei and Sun Chen until they asked me what was wrong, I told them between sobs I searched up Unit 731 and the Nanking Massacre and cried in Sun Wei's arms, he deeply understand about what happened and actually doesn't hate the Japanese. ~ Satoko Kiranoko to Hans. Trivia *Her full name is Satoko Yuki Kiranoko *For Halloween 2019, she was dressed up as a Jade Geisha *In Christmas 2019, she opened her presents to reveal a kimono, a Fennekin plush. And in her stocking, she found a Pikachu plush, a coloring book, a Pokémon Black and White 2 Version, a Nintendo DSi and a set of the lake guardians plush toys. *She and Setsuko love playing their Pokemon games and trading Pokemon with each other. *She and Setsuko are both taller than Hans by an inch due to him having poor nutrition, and his allergies. *She is based on the prep style. *Her favorite band is Gackt and AKB48, her least favorites are Ashley Simpson and Vanilla Ice. Future She is married to a Japanese boy in her class in middle school named Satoshi Akato Category:Children Category:Pre-teens Category:Females Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:People Category:Girls Category:Twins Category:Twin Siblings Category:Twin Sisters Category:Identical Twins Category:Identical Twin Siblings Category:Identical Twin Sisters Category:People from Japan Category:People adopted from Japan Category:People adopted from Asia Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from Japan Category:Children adopted from Japan Category:Children adopted from Asia Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Daughters Category:Girls from Japan Category:Girls adopted from Japan Category:Girls adopted from Asia Category:People born in 2009 Category:People born in July Category:Children who celebrated their birthday during Supernanny's visit Category:People from Minnesota Category:Children from Minnesota Category:Girls from Minnesota Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA